


Snapshots

by Sestra_Prior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sestra_Prior/pseuds/Sestra_Prior
Summary: A little look a life with Lucius and Harry.  A 'sort of' sequel to Needs Must, but can be read as a stand-alone.  Please note, although Harry is at school, he is over the age of consent in the UK, that is, in these fics he is approximately 17/18/19





	

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of J K Rowling. But Lucius will be mine. Oh yes, he _will_ be mine. 

 

Thanks, once again, to RaeWhit, my wondrous beta – without whom I would be lost.

**Snapshots**

**1\. Back to School**

 

"No!"

"Yes," came the equally firm reply.

"I wont."

"You will do as you're told."

Harry sat propped against his pillows, arms folded across his chest, and a mulish expression on his face. 

"You can't make me."

Lucius raised his eyes from the parchment he was studying, and lifted one elegant eyebrow.

Harry looked nervous. "You _can't_ make me," he repeated. "I'm The Boy who Won—everyone has to do what I say."

Lucius raised the other eyebrow. 

"Fine!" Harry huffed. "You _can_ make me go back to school." Defeated in this form of attack, Harry tried a different approach.

He arranged his face into a suitable picture of misery. "I know what it is," he wailed. "You don't love me any more and you're just trying to get rid of me!"

"What a ridiculous notion," Lucius said calmly, returning his attention to the letter that had arrived for Harry that morning, informing him that Hogwarts was to re-open on January 5th under Headmistress McGonagall. 

Knowing that Lucius loved him every bit as much as he loved Lucius, Harry quickly gave up this argument as a non-starter and went for broke.

He snuggled into Lucius' side. "Of course, you're right," he said contritely. "I must go back to school." He sighed. "It's just that it will be months and months before I see you again."

"Don't be silly, you will be home for the holidays."

"Well," Harry said innocently, his fingers tracing lazy patterns around one of Lucius' nipples, "I'm used to spending my holidays at school, so really I'll only be home during the summer. But," he went on in a voice heavy with sentiment, "if you're prepared to make the sacrifice…." The tip of his tongue flicked over the by-now aroused nipple. "…Then I suppose _I_ must."

Lucius threw the letter to the floor, then rolled on top of Harry, pinning him to the bed.

"You are an evil, devious little Slytherin, and how you tricked the Sorting Hat into placing you in Gryffindor, I shall never know, for you have the mind of a snake!" He glared at Harry who was trying…and failing, to look innocent.

"I shall speak to Minerva and you will return home at the weekends."

Harry allowed an expression of doubt to form. "Oh, I don't know if I could do that. I mean, we get so much homework, and would it be fair on the others?"

"Screw the others," Lucius growled.

"I'd far rather you screwed _me_ ," said Harry.

Lucius never needed to be asked twice.

~~~

 

**2\. Reward**

"Harry?" Ron called. "You nearly finished in there?"

"Oh, ah, yes, Ron…I'm just…coming." A few seconds later he did, as Lucius' wicked tongue had its evil way with Harry's cock. He jammed a fist in his mouth to mute the cries he was sure Ron would hear over the sound of the running water.

Lucius rose to his feet and planted a kiss on his young lover's waiting mouth.

"Well played!" he whispered. 

Harry grinned and ducked back under the water. "Well, if that's my reward for catching the snitch, Gryffindor is bound to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

Lucius frowned. "Damn! I might have known there'd be a fly in the ointment." With a swish of Harry's invisibility cloak he was gone.

~~~

 

**3\. Extracurricular Activities**

The huge eagle owl drew gasps of awe from the Hogwarts students as it flapped along the length of the Gryffindor table then landed with a thump that rattled the crockery. It stalked up to Harry and held out a scaly leg. Harry retrieved the small roll of parchment and offered the bird a scrap of bacon. It eyed it scathingly before condescending to snap it out of Harry's fingers. Then with a great flurry it took off again and soared away. Harry caught Draco's eye and rolled his own eyes upwards. Draco sniggered. 

"Was that… _monster_ Mister Malfoy's?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded as he unrolled the note.

"He is _such_ a show off," Hermione snapped.

Harry read the note and grinned. "Room of Requirement—NOW!" The handwriting familiar and flamboyant. He stuffed the parchment into his pocket.

"Um, Ron, I've just realised I've left a book in the dorm; I'll catch up with you in Potions. Okay?" He jumped to his feet and scampered from the Great Hall. He barely made it through the door into the Room of Requirement before he was seized and pulled into a kiss. Lucius dragged off Harry's black robes then paused, a twinkle in his eye.

"It might be wrong of me to think so, but you do look rather delectable in your school uniform."

"Ooh! You wicked old perv," Harry laughed.

"You'll pay for that remark, Mister. Potter," Lucius growled. "Detention, my study, this weekend!”

"On your desk?" Harry asked eagerly, his imagination every bit as fertile as Lucius' own.

"In your school uniform," Lucius added with a grin, before closing on Harry once again.

~~~

Harry made it to Potions fifteen minutes late.

" _Pressing_ business, Mister Potter?" Snape asked acidly. "Let's see, fifteen minutes late – fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Harry slunk into his seat, ignoring the muted giggles.

At the end of the lesson, he was just packing up his bag when Snape called out, "Wait behind, Mister Potter."

He trailed up to his Potions Master's desk. Once the room had emptied of students, his professor spoke.

"You may inform Mister Malfoy that I will not tolerate your education being disrupted in this manner."

"What…? How did you…?" Harry stammered, a flush suffusing his face.

"The next time Lucius decides to take a detour on his way to visit the headmistress, and waste your valuable lesson time by indulging you in… _extracurricular activities_ , I advise you to check your appearance before returning to class. Dismissed."

Harry fled to the nearest bathroom, where he stood aghast at his reflection: tie skewed around under his ear; love bites showing red on his neck; lips bruised and puffy; his cloak tucked into his trousers; most of his shirt buttons missing. He looked thoroughly debauched. 

~~~

 

**4\. Parents' Evening**

"What?" Lucius' tone was scandalised. "Are you out of your bloody mind, woman?"

"No!" McGonagall snapped, "and I don't think there is any need to be rude, Mister Malfoy."

"Oh, don't you? Well, let's see, shall we? You have just asked me to attend a… _parents'_ evening on Harry's behalf. It may have escaped your notice, Minerva, but Harry and I are _lovers_."

"I am well aware of that fact, Mister Malfoy." The headmistress looked pained. "But was it not you who persuaded Harry to return to school?"

"Well, yes," Lucius conceded.

"And is it not you who makes sure he does his homework every weekend?"

"Yes," Lucius said slowly. "But my methods are definitely not _parental_."

"Be that as it may.” Minerva pursed her lips with displeasure. "But still, whether you like it or not, Lucius, you _are_ the responsible adult in Harry's life."

"I know, but…" Lucius began.

"Of course," Minerva interrupted, "if you are absolutely set against the idea of attending, I could perhaps ask Arthur Weasley, or maybe Remus Lupin…." A small smile decorated her thin lips.

"What?" Lucius demanded, scandalised. "Ask a man with more children than brains, or a…a werewolf?" He glared at the headmistress, realising that he had just been cornered. "Oh, fine, I'll do it. But I won't like it…and if _anyone_ says _anything_ …I'll hex them," he finished darkly.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said, turning back from the door, "You, Minerva McGonagall, are a wicked old witch."

The headmistress smirked. "Why, thank you, Lucius. I'll take that as a compliment."

Lucius slammed the door on his way out.

~~~

 

**5\. Only Natural**

Praaarp.

The noise flapped the blanket of darkness in the bedroom. There was a brief moment of silence…then Harry began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Lucius demanded.

"You…. You farted." Harry's sniggers grew louder.

"And…what of it? It's a perfectly natural bodily function. Or am I to infer from your hilarity that the great Harry Potter never passes wind?"

Harry was laughing hard now. "Course I do," he managed to splutter. "But this is _you_ we're talking about. You _never_ fart."

"Well, obviously I do, having just done so. And perhaps, seeing as it causes you such amusement, I should do so more often. In public…at this infernal _parents' evening_ ," Lucius added, warming to his subject. "Maybe I should also lift one buttock off the chair to ease the escape of gas?"

Harry was crying with mirth. "Oh, yes…please do…I can…I can…I can just see professor Snape's face." He howled with laughter.

The bedroom door flew open, and Draco strode into the bedroom.

"What the hell is all this racket, Potter? Can't you shut the fuck up? I would have thought that one of you, at least, could remember how to do a silencing spell!”

"Oh, Draco, your Dad…he just…he just…"

" **NO!** " Draco shrieked, " **DO NOT** tell me what my father just did to you…I want to get _some_ sleep tonight. Now **SHUT UP**!" 

The door closed with a slam.

Harry took several steadying breaths.

"Or perhaps the look on Minerva McGonagall's face," Lucius said with relish.

~~~

 

 **6\. Don't Play Pranks on Ex-Death Eaters (or How Not to Make an Ass of Yourself)**

The roar of outrage from the en-suite bathroom tipped both boys over the edge. Their silent merriment erupted into hysterical laughter. 

Their plan had been to secrete themselves behind the sofa in Lucius' and Harry's room, listen to the fall-out, then scamper away and hide until Lucius calmed down. Incapacitated by laughter, the "scampering away" part of the plan failed to materialise, and Lucius rooted them out from their den. He loomed over them, his hair marred by broad streaks of black.

"You look like a…like a…." Draco gasped, the tears running down his face.

"A b…b…badger," Harry hooted, clutching Draco for support.

Lucius grabbed his wand. _"Finite Incantatum"_. Nothing. "A timed spell?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Harry and Draco nodded, laughing too hard to speak.

"How long?"

"An…an…an hour," Harry managed to get out.

Lucius hexed them.

Draco sprouted a large pair of fluffy grey donkey's ears; Harry got the tail. They stopped laughing for a second and looked at each other, then fresh laughter burst forth. But now Lucius was smiling too, which was a bad sign.

When he had managed to calm himself a little, Harry took out his wand and pointed it a Draco. _"Finite Incantatum_. Nothing.

Draco shook his head. "Timed spell?" He glanced at his father for confirmation.

"Indeed," said Lucius, still smiling.

"How long until, hee-haw, hee-haw, hee-haw." Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. 

Draco was on his hands and knees, laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe. "Oh, that's so funhee-haw, hee-haw, hee-haw." He stopped laughing abruptly.

"How long?" Harry asked again. 

Lucius looked at his watch. "Oh, about three…days."

Both boys looked scandalised. "But we go hee-haw, hee-haw, hee-haw…."

"Back to school hee-haw, hee-haw, hee-haw…" Draco continued.

"Tomorrow," Harry finished. 

Lucius tried, and failed spectacularly, to look in the least bit concerned. "Oh dear, do you really? I'd…forgotten. Then I suppose that you, Draco, will have to wear a roomy hat, and you, Harry, will have to obtain some baggy trousers…oh, and both of you will have to limit yourselves to not stringing more than two words together…Hmmm?"

~~~

 

**7\. Flu**

 

"Aaaaaaaattttttttchhhhhhoooooo!"

The huge sneeze shook Harry's body and he moaned miserably as he mopped his nose, then slumped back onto his pillows, dropping the now soaked, scrunched up tissue onto the floor by his bed, where it joined the rapidly growing pile. 

He was next subjected to a paroxysm of coughing, and he gripped his already sore throat, wincing with pain. The hacking finally subsided and he once again collapsed back onto the bed, dragging the blankets up to his chin as shivers shook his tormented frame. He ached all over, his head throbbed horribly, and he was thirsty but feeling too ill to get up and fetch himself a drink. 

He drifted into an uneasy doze, only to be roused a few minutes later by a voice calling his name. 

"Harry? Harry, where are you?"

The voice was getting closer and Harry tried to call out. A feeble croak was all he could manage, but luckily Remus Lupin had exceptional hearing.

The bedroom door opened, and Harry was so pleased to see his old friend, that he burst into tears.

Remus hurried over to the bed. "Merlin, Harry, you look terrible. Where's Lucius?"

He gathered the sobbing boy into his arms.

"Away," Harry snuffled, feeling desperately for a dry hankie.

Remus searched his pockets, and handed Harry a clean handkerchief. The young wizard took it gratefully and wiped at his nose.

"I can't believe Lucius went off and left you like this!" Remus stormed. 

Harry shook his head vehemently. "Dno, I god ill after he left." 

"But haven't the house-elves been looking after you? The gods know Lucius has enough of them."

"Od holiday," Harry snuffled miserably.

" _On holiday?_ But…house-elves don't _have_ holidays. I don't understand." Remus looked with bewilderment at his suffering young friend.

"I se…se…sentatchoo, sent themb away. I thord they cud have a breag while Luc is away." Harry gazed tearfully at Remus.

"So, you've been here on your own? With no one looking after you?"

Harry nodded, tears beginning to fall again as another bout of coughing grated on his fiery throat.

"That's it, you're coming home with me," Remus declared, seizing Harry.

A moment later the room was empty.

~~~

Lucius arrived with a "pop" in the great entrance hall at Malfoy Manor. He let out a huge sigh, then listened expectantly. The house was strangely quiet…there was no sound of galloping feet, and no brunette bombshell hurling itself at him. He slowly drew off his leather gloves, and then went and placed them on a nearby sideboard. A skitter of movement caught his eye.

"You! House-elf, come here!"

The diminutive creature crept out from behind the chair where it had been attempting to hide, and shuffled nervously to its Master.

"Yes, Sire, and what is Sire to be wishing for?"

"Where's Harry?" Lucius demanded.

The house-elf pulled its ears and shook its head. "Bally is not knowing, Sire. When we's all returned, Master Harry was not here at all."

"Then where is he?" 

Lucius began striding across the hall, then suddenly stopped. "Wait a moment, what was that you said?"

The house-elf twisted its ears even harder and began to sidle away. "Erm, that Master Harry was not here?" it ventured.

"No, no," Lucius said impatiently, "the first bit."

He dragged the elf back out from behind the chair where it had crept. 

"That Bally is not knowing?" the elf asked, trembling. 

Lucius growled threateningly.

"Ah!" shrieked the elf, "That, that, when we's all returned?" it blurted desperately. 

"When you all returned," Lucius repeated slowly. "Who is _we_ , and where had you all returned _from_?" He favoured the elf with a menacing look, which did nothing at all to help its coherence.

"We's house-elveses, S…s…sire," it stuttered in terror. "Master Harry is ordering us all to go for holidays, Sire. On a sandy beach…in the sun," it added, a far-away look stealing over its face. The house-elf rooted for a moment in its tea-towel covering and extracted a bit of seaweed. It handed it to Lucius, as if offering proof. 

Lucius took the seaweed, open-mouthed in shock.

"What? So you all just waltzed off and left Harry here on his own?"

The house-elf nodded tearfully.

"And when you got back from your _holidays_ , Harry was gone?"

Bally nodded again, cringing.

Lucius knocked the creature to one side as he stormed up the stairs to him and Harry's bedroom. Flinging open the wardrobe, he braced himself to find it empty. Instead he found it to be still full of Harry's clothes. 

So the boy hadn't left him, then. Lucius suddenly realised just how devastated he would have been if Harry had walked out. But the fact that none of Harry's clothes were missing only served to deepen the mystery.

It would have been impossible for anyone to breach the Manor wards unless they were one of the people the wards had been set to recognise. Lucius steeled himself to Floo the Burrow. If anyone knew where Harry was, it would be the Weasleys.

~~~

An hour later, after Lucius had interrogated what had seemed to be the entire Weasley clan and all their friends and relations, he was banging irately on the door of Remus Lupin's small house. The door was dragged open by a very angry werewolf.

Lupin stepped outside and pulled the door nearly shut behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed under his breath at Lucius. "He's only just managed to get to sleep. Do you want to wake him up?"

Lucius glared at Remus. "I want to see Harry. Now."

"Well, he doesn't want to see you," Lupin shot back.

Lucius was momentarily nonplussed. "But…he's ill—I want to see him."

"What part of ' _he_ doesn't want to see _you_ ' didn't you understand?" Remus asked sarcastically.

The door behind him was pulled open and Nymphadora Tonks's face appeared in the gap.

She nodded at Lucius. "Wotcha, Luc. Will you two keep the noise down?"

"I want to see Harry," Lucius demanded again.

"And I've told him that Harry doesn't want to see _him_ ," Remus said harshly, glaring at Lucius.

Tonks looked puzzled. "Why doesn't Harry want to see Lucius? They've not fallen out, have they?

"No, but…" Remus began, then blushed and shut his mouth.

Both Tonks and Lucius turned to look at him.

"But…what?" Lucius asked

"Oh, come inside," the werewolf said wearily, stepping back and allowing Lucius through the door.

"But be quiet," Tonks warned. "He's only just gone off to sleep."

The three of them tiptoed along the hallway. Lucius glanced up as he passed the bottom of the stairs, but decided to bide his time. They trouped into the kitchen, and Tonks went and put the kettle on.

"Tea, Luc?" she asked, ignoring Lucius' wince at her use of the name he allowed only Harry to use. 

He nodded shortly, before sinking onto one of the kitchen chairs.

Remus took pity at the obvious look of concern on Lucius' face.

"I went round to see Harry a couple of days ago," he began. "He was all alone, suffering from the most frightful bout of flu, so I brought him here."

"But why doesn't he want to see me?" Lucius asked miserably.

Remus looked awkward and fidgeted in his seat. "Erm, well, I can't tell you. Harry made me promise," he added quickly, seeing the forbidding expression on Lucius' face.

Lucius drummed his fingers on the table and glared.

Remus cracked. "Oh, all right! It's to do with his appearance. There, satisfied now? Now that Harry is probably going to kill me as soon as he gets better?"

Both Lucius and Tonks looked at the werewolf with frowns on their faces.

"Rem, what the hell are you talking about?" Tonks finally blurted out.

"Oh, gods, well, I might as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb. Harry doesn't want Lucius to see him when he's looking all snotty and ugly."

Lucius smiled. Then he grinned. Then he began to laugh.

Remus and Tonks looked on in amazement. Seeing Lucius Malfoy laugh was a bit like watching a total eclipse of the sun: a very rare and amazing experience. 

"Lead me to him," Lucius finally managed to say.

~~~

Remus opened the door of the bedroom a crack and peered inside. Harry was still fast asleep. He stood to one side and allowed Lucius to enter.

~~~

Harry awoke to feel someone smoothing a cool damp cloth across his forehead, and sighed at the comforting feeling. Then he was seized by an urge to sneeze. A strong arm helped him to sit up, and pressed a dry tissue into his hand.

"Aaaaaaaatttttttchooooooo! Oh, thangs Rebby."

"You're welcome," replied a familiar voice.

Harry groped for his glasses. "Lucius," he gasped, appalled. "I told Rebus nod to led you see be," he moaned.

"Why ever not?" Lucius asked, amused.

"Coz I look so…so…so awful," Harry sobbed.

Lucius gathered the boy into his arms. "You silly idiot. You could never look ugly to me."

"But I'b all snoddy and…and blodgy. And beezides, I'b ill."

"I'll have you know I nursed Draco through several bouts of childhood illness when Narcissa declared herself too susceptible to germs to do so herself."

Harry drew away from Lucius arms. "Really?" he asked. 

"Really! Now, why on earth didn't you Floo Severus and ask him for a potion or something?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "I'b always afr a…a…aaaaattttttishooooooo, afraid he's goig to poison be." He broke into a loud hacking cough, and Lucius drew almost imperceptibly away.

"Do you feel up to coming home?" he asked the suffering young wizard.

Harry nodded and snuggled back into Lucius' arms, inadvertently wiping his nose on the soft black fabric as he did so. He sighed as a smile crept onto his face and he shut his eyes, already starting to feel better.

~~~

 

**8\. Love**

Harry awoke to find Lucius' side of the bed empty. There was no light shining from beneath the bathroom door, so he sat up and looked about the big dark bedroom. There was no sign of his lover, and Harry got out of bed and went to search for him.

He found Lucius seated in a patch of moonlight on a window seat in the library. He looked stunningly lovely, and Harry caught his breath, marvelling afresh at how much he loved the man, and how lucky he was to be his partner. Then the sad expression on Lucius’ face caught Harry's attention.

He walked over and slid onto the seat next to the older man. "Hey? Are you okay?"

Lucius turned to him, then shook his head.

Harry was suddenly worried. "Luc, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "You've been spending a lot of time with Draco recently."

Harry frowned. "Well, yes. You've been away on business such a lot."

Lucius nodded. "Yes. Well, I suppose I knew this day would come, I just didn't expect…or with Draco…" he trailed off.

"What are you talking about? What day? What _about_ Draco?" Harry looked confused.

"I just want you to know," Lucius continued, ignoring Harry's questions, "that I won't stand in your way. If you want to be with Draco," he finished.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "What? You think me and Draco…?" He laughed, then reached out and grasped Lucius' hand. "First off, Draco is so straight you could use him as a ruler! And secondly, and much more importantly, I love _you_. I love you with every part of me. I thank my lucky stars every day that I get to be with you: that I get to sleep with you; to make love with you; to talk to you; to touch you. I hate it when you’re away. If I had my way I would never be parted from you." 

Lucius made as if to speak, but Harry placed his fingers on the blonde's lips. "I know you worry about our age difference, but you shouldn't. I love your experience. And do you really think I am only with you because of your looks? You must stop having all these doubts. There is only one man for me, and that is you. Will _always_ be you."

He regarded Lucius solemnly, watching the relief flood over the beautiful face. Then he was pulled into a breath-taking embrace. For a long time they simply clung together until Harry finally pulled away and stood up. Taking Lucius by the hand he pulled the older wizard to his feet. "Come on, let's go back to bed." 

~~~

 

**A/N**

And…that's it. I think we will leave Harry and Lucius to live happily ever after. And they will. Because I say so!


End file.
